


The Not-Murder Plan

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little random fluff inspired by a tumblr post.AU-ish.





	

“I have a plan...”

Zosia turns to face her fiancee, quirking an eyebrow quietly. She is smiling slightly when she speaks. 

“It can’t involve murder...”

Jac’s face falls and she sighs, rolling her eyes as she corrects herself. 

“I haven’t got a plan...”

Zosia laughs softly, moving to push hair out of Jac’s eyes, noting the slight smudge of a bruise at her cheek, her smile soft before she adds. 

“And stop getting into fights...”

“She...”

“She?”

Zosia smirks.

“When are you going to let it go Jac? So Bern can knock you on your ass... deal with it. You know she wasn’t planning that...”

“Yeah, doesn’t mean I can’t try to learn how to avoid getting knocked on my ass...”

“You sure about that? Last time you ended up stuck in the bed for a week, remember?”

“So... I need a new plan...”

Zosia sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“Here’s one... Let it go and relax... Bernie’ll be all wrapped up in Serena soon anyway...”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, well, you two keep going at one another... Serena doesn’t exactly love Bernie going home broken either okay?”

“You going to fuss at me again?”

“Mmm, later...” 

Zosia smirks, lightly kissing Jac’s bruised cheek.

“Right now, we need to work...”


End file.
